His Happy Ending
by Polo Mint Midget
Summary: A one off song-fic. Set after Chris Crossed.


A/N: A one off song fic, set after ChrisCrossed. Chris is haunted in his dreams by memories about Bianca. Most memories are taken from Chris Crossed except some. Please R&R, thank you.  
Song used: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge  
  
**His Happy Ending....  
**  
  
Chris lay on his bed, tossing and turning.  
  
**_So much for my happy ending..._**  
  
Chris walked into the office of P3, He sighed and switched on the light. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. The love of his life Bianca stood there before him. He quickly turned around and closed the door.

"Bianca. I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..." Chris watches as she gently runs her finger down his chest. She looked up and stared straight into Chris's eyes, catching him off guard she plunged her fist into his chest. Chris was taken aback and hurt.  
  
**_Let's talk this over _**_**  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**  
  
_"You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?" he looked at her disbelievingly

"Not without a fight, no." her eyes gazed up at him

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other." He looked at her, pleading with her to remember their past.

"I don't have a choice." Her voice was monotonous and she looked away.

"Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for."

"I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?"  
  
"You can't say you don't have a choice..." he mumbled. "There's always a choice..."

_**Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**  
  
_"Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me." He clicked his tongue in mock annoyance.

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."

"Save me? From what?" he laughed  
  
"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that."

Chris shook his head. "And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"

That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."

You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that." He spat.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." He turned and glared at Bianca.

"Leave her out of this."  
  
**_You were all the things I thought I knew _**_**  
And I thought we could be** _

Chris and Bianca opened the door to the basement and walk down the stairs.  
  
"We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. What's the matter?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are." When he looks at her, he eyes seem glassy, and he's sees the Bianca he once knew. The cruel, cold killer.

"Hey. You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you." She smiled warmly at him.

"So what do we do now?" He forgot all about what she used to be, and smiled lovingly back.  
  
"We say goodbye."  
  
**_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
  
_**Chris and Bianca are sitting in the park. They glance around at the ruins of their "spot"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Chris asked.

Bianca, taken aback looked at him "You're asking me now?"

"Mm-hm."

"Here?"

"This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." Chris replied, not wanting to think of Wyatt as he proposed to her.

"On one condition. You come back to me, safely." She looked into his eyes lovingly

"Have I ever let you down before?" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

_**You've got your dumb friends **__**  
I know what they say **__**  
They tell you I'm difficult **__**  
But so are they **__**  
But they don't know me **__**  
Do they even know you? **__**  
All the things you hide from me **__**  
All the shit that you do  
**_

Chris's dream changed. His thoughts went back to months before he left to go to the past. 

Chris orbed in behind Bianca. She sensed this, and didn't turn around. She bit her lip, expecting the worst. But instead of an angry out burst, he stayed silent. "Even worse.." she thought. She slowly turned around and faced him. The look in his eyes, was cold, hateful.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.  
  
"What's there to say? Hmm, Oh! I've got it!" he said in a mocking voice. "Thanks for letting me know that you're working for my brother. I mean, did you think that you could keep this a secret from me? Playing both sides now are we Bianca?" he spat.  
  
"Chris it's not what you think..."  
  
"Well a little help would be nice because what am I supposed to think!?" he glared at her.  
  
"I-I...It was work for Wyatt or die Chris. What would you have picked in my position?"  
  
"I'd have rather of died..." he muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. You know, I can't believe how stupid I was. How foolish I was to think you could change. How could I be so blind, and think that you had any feelings whatsoever for me." He walked around, shaking his head.  
  
"Chris, I do!" she cried out to him.  
  
"Yeah, right. Crying isn't going to get you anywhere Bi."  
  
"Oh what? You think that you mean nothing to me? Is that it?"  
  
"If I did, you wouldn't have lied!"  
  
She didn't know what to say. "I was going to tell you..."  
  
"Oh really? When?" he looked at her disbelievingly  
  
"When the time was right."  
  
"When's that then? Never?"  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"Save it Bianca. Go, hurry back to Wyatt, he might have another few people marked for you." And with that he orbed out, leaving her standing alone, tears streaming down her face."  
  
**_You were all the things I thought I knew _****_  
And I thought we could be  
  
_**Wyatt muttered some words that Bianca couldn't distinguish. He waved his hand and Chris appeared.  
  
"What the...Oh. Great." He said looking around seeing Bianca and Wyatt.

"So Bianca. This is what you're choosing over me? This scrawny, pathetic little brother of mine. You're choosing him, over Power, Glory and of course, Life." He snarled. He waved his hand and sent Chris flying into a wall.  
  
"Leave him out of this. Don't you DARE hurt him."  
  
"Why leave him out of it Bianca, when it's all his fault?" he clenched his fist and started to choke him.  
  
"Stop it Wyatt!" she lit up a fireball and sent it towards his hand. Distracted he stopped choking Chris. Bianca ran over to see if he was ok.  
  
"Bianca. It's your choice...You choose him, and you've chosen Death." He glared at her.  
  
She looked at Chris, trying to catch his breath. He saw her and looked her in the eyes.  
"Then I choose death." She shimmered out before Wyatt had a chance to react. She shimmered back in, in the cave where they last talked.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why'd you do that? He's not going to just forget about it Bi. He'll come and find you. You heard him."  
  
"Well, I'll worry about that then. Anyway, I was the strongest Assassin he had, It'll be awhile before he sends someone else." She ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"How am I going to trust you?"  
  
She sighed. And looked down at the ground. "What does your heart say?"  
  
"It says to trust you." He smiled. She gazed into his eyes.

"What else does it say?" she whispered  
  
"It says I love you." He kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
**_You were everything, everything that I wanted _**_**  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **__**  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **__**  
All this time you were pretending **__**  
So much for my happy ending **_**_  
So much for my happy ending  
  
_**The images in his mind zoomed forward again. "No, no not again, please..." he shouted in his sleep, just as Piper entered the office in P3.  
_  
_

Chris watches as a blue light, which fades away as quickly as it came, surrounds him. He looks up to see Bianca thrown backwards across the room by Wyatt and lands on a broken table leg.  
  
"NO!" he cried. He waved his hand sending Wyatt crashing into a wall. Chris ran to Bianca's side.  
  
"Haven't we been here before?" she smiled, painfully.

"Maybe we will be again." he said hopefully.

"Maybe." The light in her eyes dimmed.

"No." the tears fell from his eyes

"If you can finish what we started..." she handed him her engagement ring "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."  
  
"I love you." He wiped his eyes and rushed over to the book, ripping the spell page out.  
  
"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time" he finished dodging an energy ball, and jumped through the portal. 

"Chris..." Piper called and gently shook him.  
  
"Bianca...?" he mumbled. Piper looked at him, pity in her eyes.  
  
"Chris, it's me Piper. Sweetie, wake up." He sighed and moved some more, and then opened his eyes.  
  
"Piper!" he shouted. "W-what is it? Demon attack?" he rubbed his eyes. She smiled sadly at him.  
  
"No, no don't worry. It's just you were shouting in your sleep about...About Bianca."  
  
His eyes widened. "What did you hear?" he said looking away.  
  
Piper, avoiding the question answered. "She knows you loved her Chris, and you'll see her again. Someday...." He smiled slightly. "Well, I gotta go set up P3 for tonight. I'll be in the bar if you want to talk." She smiled, got up and walked out of the room.  
Chris took a deep breath and sat up and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I miss you, you know." He sighed and stood up and got dressed. He walked out of his room, turned back and thought about when he had walked in that time and saw her, standing there. "You chose death. He promised you Death. He never breaks those type of promises." And with that, he switched off the light and walked away.  
  
_**So much for my happy ending....**_

_  
**  
**_


End file.
